Vectors
Vectors is the 2nd song on All The Lights In The Sky by Area 11. It is probably based on the anime Elfen Lied. Lyrics A music box, a lullaby, A restless sleep through an IV high A whispered voice inside your mind “One day I will find you” I saw that you were lonely too Something broken inside you I reached out and took your hand You reached out and you took me I repressed that time I locked it all inside I locked it all inside ‘Cause it’s easier to hide All the hurt, all the loss All the lines between the dots Everything that I forgot I see it clearly Regress into a child again Do you feel it now? Baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? (Give me a warning, give me a warning!) A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind (This is a warning) and I’ll tear you apart Reach out your hands and catch me Reach out your hands and you tear me apart Reach out your hands and catch me Reach out your hands and you tear me apart A music box, an alibi But we are simply killing time I wish I’d seen inside your mind I wish I’d seen inside you Well this entropy, common ancestry Almost the same, but not enough Never forgiven, but still in love I repressed that time I locked it all inside I locked it all inside ‘Cause it’s easier to hide All the hurt, all the loss All the lines between the dots Everything that I forgot I see it clearly Regress into a child again Do you feel it now? Baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? (Give me a warning, give me a warning!) A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind (This is a warning) and I’ll tear you apart Reach out your hands and catch me Reach out your hands and you tear me apart Reach out your hands and catch me Reach out your hands and you tear me apart Baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? (Give me a warning, give me a warning!) A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind Baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? (Give me a warning, give me a warning!) A shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind (Give me a warning, give me a warning!) Well baby can’t you see that you’re losing your mind, that you’re losing your mind? Another shot to the head leaves it all behind, leaves it all behind Give me a warning now Trivia *Since Sparkles* claims to add Digital Haunt-related material to the lyrics as the last process of song making, it is possible that the current lyric 'A music box, an alibi' is significant. The original first line of the second verse was 'The music box was out of time'. Commentary Track Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Song